Chrono Shock
Chrono Shock ''(クロノ·ショック'', '''Kurono· shokku) is a Japanese anime series. It was the first MP6-created series that was entirely made in Japan. It was part of Project Eternal. However, this series will be more violent than Eternal Cross and X-Justice. Because of this, it is rated TV-14. Story TBA Characters Team Shock *Zeta *Silver the Hedgehog (from Sonic the Hedgehog series) *Kari Kamiya (from Digimon Adventure/Adventure 02) *Timmy Turner (from The Fairly Oddparents) (joining since 2nd Impact) *Ashe (from Mega Man ZX Advent) (joining since 2nd Impact) Supporting Characters *TBA Antagonists *TBA Movies & OVA Movies Movie Wars Eternal: Chrono Shock & X-Justice A crossover between Chrono Shock & X-Justice. This movie will also feature the Eternal Cross protagonists. Harmony Unleashed: Jaegermeisters x Chrono Shock: Mecha VS. Human NI97 & MP6 announce the first NI97xMP6 movie between NI97's Harmony Unleashed: Jaegermeisters and MP6's Chrono Shock. Chrono Shock Film: Ultimate Adventure Toei Company Ltd. and Thunderwing Media Japan announced a movie of Chrono Shock, which will be released on Summer 2014 in Japan, and Early 2015 internationally (distributed by Universal Pictures). Chrono Shock: Lost Attitude A Japanese live-action drama movie produced by Toei Company Ltd. and Thunderwing Media Japan. In US release, distributed by Thunderwing Entertainment, the characters in the movie are dubbed by the English voice actors who dub their roles in anime series. OVA Chrono Shock/Mojo Hojo Rumble!: Prelude to the Collision A 2-part OVA series that is the prequel to Chrono Shock X Mojo Hojo Rumble!. Part 1 is Mojo Hojo Rumble!, while part 2 is Chrono Shock. Other Media Chrono Shock: Evolution A action video game developed by MP6 Interactive, Comcept Inc., and Inti Creates. Published by Nintendo. Released for Nintendo 3DS. Few months after the release, the game was ported to Wii U. Chrono Shock - Mission: Zero A light novel based on Chrono Shock. It was a prequel to the anime series. Crossover Spin-off (Chrono Shock X Mojo Hojo Rumble!) '''Chrono Shock X Mojo Hojo Rumble! '''is a Japanese-American anime series by MP6 and Kenneth1chase. It was produced by Toei Animation, Satelight Inc., Slicer Animation, Bandai Visual, and NBCUniversal Entertainment Japan. International Airings The original (Japanese) version will be set to air on TV Asahi, and MP6Kanji. In Asia, the series will also air on Animax, with English subtitles. MP6 announce that the Chrono Shock will be air on NaruIchi97 Anitoku (with same English subtitles as Animax Asia does), making the first MP6 crossover series to be airing in any NI97 network. The English Dub was confirmed by MP6 and Universal Television, as it will air on Toonami (a block on swim). Few months later, Animax Asia will now airing an English Dub version of Chrono Shock. Chrono Shock will also simulcast on Bandai Channel in Japan, and Crunchyroll in North America (distributed by Universal Television). The series was renewed for second season called, "Chrono Shock 2nd Impact". *Japan - TV Asahi, MP6Kanji *Asia - Animax *United States - NaruIchi97 Anitoku (now as of 2014, AM-Bushidox) (Sub Only), Toonami on swim Gallery Japanese Chrono Shock Logo.png|Japanese Logo Chrono Shock 2nd Impact logo.png|2nd Impact Logo Chrono Shock 2nd Impact Japanese logo.png|Japanese 2nd Impact Logo Music File:浜崎あゆみ UNITE! "Original Mix"|Opening Theme 1 - UNITE! by Ayumi Hamasaki File:PV HD fripSide - only my railgun Official Video|Opening Theme 2 - Only My Railgun by fripSide (From A Certain Scientific Railgun) File:T.M.Revolution - Save The One, Save The All|2nd Impact Opening Theme 1 - Save The One, Save The All by T.M. Revolution (From Bleach: The Hell Verse) Category:Anime Series Category:Crossover series Category:Project Eternal Category:TV Series Category:MasterPikachu6